User blog:Flyingace4/Pokemon disney create
I got bored so we live in pokemon world Its about Me, Rusty, and AP living in kalos. So yeah INTROOOOOOOO Chapter 1: Rusty's Letter Rusty ran as fast as she could, each footfall nearly tripping her. She couldn't contain her excitment. She rapped on Kumi's door. "KUMI!KUMI! GET OUT HERE QUICK!!!MEET ME AT THE CAFE!!!"She yelled and ran for my door. She Knocked on it 4 times, nearly scaring me to death. "ACE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!!!! MEET ME AT THE CAFE!!!!!" She yelled, running off. I put my tea on the counter, yelled bye to my mom, and ran outside. I saw Rusty running in the distance. "This better not be like the great river incident of last year.." I grumbled and headed off to the cafe. Kumi Stood by her chair, a little confused about what had just happend. Hopefully, Rusty was not trying to repeat the great river rafting disater of last year. She shook her head, and wrote a little note for her mom when she got home. SHe wouldn't be home for hours, seeing as she was a gym leader in the newly built Kiloude Gym. Her dad was the gym leader in Snowbelle, so he was rarely home. She went outside, grabbing her bag, and started for the cafe. When we had arrived, Rusty smiled brightly. She was up to something. We sat down and I put my hands together. Rusty cleared her throat. "Ok, i have gathered you here today to-" She began, put Kumi raised her hand. "Now rusty, this better not be like the river incident last year." she said. "No! no, this is better!" She said, reaching in her bag. She pulled out 3 small blue envalopes, each one addressed to us. "These came today! I have been waiting for you guys to get here and show you!" She said, holding two out. Kumi and I each took one, and I ripped it open. Inside was a carefully handwritten letter. Dear Roseana Of Aquacorde City, I adress you today with great news. Today, you will become a pokemon trainer! I have three specilized pokemon-extreamly rare in this region- to share with you, Rusett Galel, and Abigial Prinston. You will come to Lumiose City and visit me in my lab, and there you will recive your pokemon. I will be sending transport to you, and it should arrive soon after you read this, if Rusett has followed my instructions. I hope to see you soon. Best wishes-'' ''Proffesser Sycamore. '' ''P.S: Show these letters to your parents before leaving. A lowered the letter in disbelief. I was going to get a pokemon! I looked to rusty, smiling like an idiot. "When did you get this?" I laughed. "Came in the mail this morning, there was a seperate letter telling me when to give you these." She said. "Oh, Rusty! I could hug you!" Kumi laughed. "I WILL hug you!" I said and reached over the table, huging her. We all laughed. "Im naming mine ten!" Rusty said. "I call nine!!!" I said, and Kumi laughed. "So, i suppose i get eleven then?" Kumi laughed. "Well, we should go tell our parents. Meet up here again?" I said. "You guys go. I will call my mom and wait for the escort." Kumi said. "You sure?" I said. "Yeah, I cant wait to tell her!" She said. We headed off for our homes, buzzing with excitment. "Oh, im so happy for you!" My mom said, hugging me. "Thanks!" I said, laughing. "Now, you better get going if your going to meet your escort!" She said. I grabbed my bag containing a potion and so food (and my Doctor Who novels.) and headed out the door. I ran to the cafe, finding Rusty, Kumi, and our escort waitng. "Slowpoke! Mabye that will be your pokemon!" Rusty laughed. I Tightend the bag on my shoulder. "Sorry! My mom was just really excited!" I said. Our escort cleared his throat. "Now then, ready to go?" He said. He had 3 pokeballs on his belt, and a small badge conferming he was sent by the Proffeser. He showed us the way to the bridge, and we headed off. Chapter 2: Lumiose and The professer. After trudging away through the forest, and petting a wild pikachu, we finnaly made it out of the forest, finding a small route just outside. We walked through, avoiding trainers and tall grass. "Why do we have to avoid trainers?" Rusty said, creeping past. "Its customary to battle whoever crosses your path, or whovers you cross. The only exception is when you have not pokemon who can battle." he says. Finally, we walked into santalune, and sat on the nearest bench. "You girls can go explore, im going to find something." He says, walking away. "Well, this is santalune." I said. Rusty nodded in awe. "Its so cute! It was bigger than I expected, and its just so...nice!" she said. Kumi nodded. "And just wait for Lumiose! Its ten times bigger!" She said. By the time our escort came back, we were fast asleep. "Wake up! TIme to go!" He said. We walked out of sanatalune, following the next path. It was a quiet path, with flowers, hedges, and fountains. We took our time here, taking in the view. "Its so pretty!" RUsty said, sniffing a flower. We walked on, finally coming up to a gate. We walked in, and elevator music was playing. as we stood there waiting for them to open the gate. Finally it shot open, and we stepped though, the sun blinding us as we stared out in awe, seeing the massive prisim tower looming over the city. Taxis buzzing by, bikers and roller skaters wizzing on sidewalks, and the go-goat express slowly going by. "We're here!" I said, looking around, trying to see everything at once. Rusty seemed to be doing the same, and so was kumi. The massive size of the city was overwelming. Our escort managed to get our attention again, pointing off into the distance. "Sycomores lab is this way. Come on." He said, and we walked off, dodging bikers and furfrous running along the streets. We finally came upon a small building that you would miss in all the hustle and bussle, with a small gate, a yard, and a large green door. We pushed open the mahogany door, walking into a small waiting room. "This is where i leave you girls. Nice travelling with you!" He said, and walked out. We walked to the desk, ringing the bell. A young woman poked her head from under. "Sorry! I did not see you come in! The professer is expecting you." She said, and went back to what she was doing. We walked to the elevator, which looked a little unstable, and clicked the button. The elevator shot upwards, jerking us to the wall. We zipped upwards, and came to a sudden stop. We walked into a small room, with bookshelves linning the walls, and a small little card table with a secretary sitting behind it. "In there" She said, pointing to the door. We pushed it open, and walked in. Sycamore was sitting at his desk, staring intently at something before he looked up and jumped out of his chair. "There you are! I was wondering when you would arrive!" He said, smiling brightly. "impressionnant!" He says, and walks to the wall, picking up a small cardboard box, and sets it on his desk. "These little guys have been waiting all day, but now they are tuckered out!" he looks in. "Poor things, so tired! Ok then, Faites votre choix!" He ushers to the box. We peer in, seeing three small pokemon curled in balls, fast asleep. Rusty smiles bigger than I have ever seen, and reaches in. She pulls out Chespin, who blinks its eyes and smiles back. She hugs it tightly, and laughs. "HES SO CUTE!!!" She yells, and sits down on the floor, playing with him. Kumi and I laugh, and I look in. "You go first." I say. "Are you sure?" She says. "Um, yeah." i say. She looks in, and pulls out froakie, who hiccups and She laughs. "This is the one." she says, and sits down with rusty. I look in, seeing the only choice left is fennekin, who looks up, and sneezes. I giggle. "This is the one." I say, and pick him up slowly. We look into each others eyes, and I knew this was the pokemon for me. "Fantastique!" Sycamore says. "Now, would you like to nickname them?" He says. Rusty looks up. "Cant we nickname them any time?" SHe says and he shakes his head. "Its a legal thing." he says. She shrugs. "Alright, Im naming Mine david!" She says, and chespin smiles "CHES!" It cries out happily. "Im naming mine Matt." Kumi says and hugs her pokemon. "Well, im naming mine chris then." I say, and Fenniken smiles. "Fen." It nods in approval. "fabuleux!" Sycamore says. He scribbles in his book, and looks back up. "Now, over in those boxes are some stuff you will need." He points to some chairs with cardboared boxes. We each walk up, and each box has a stickey note with the pokemons names. I open the box, and Inside is a pokeball, 10 unsused pokeballs, a small red card type thing, and some potions.I stuff everything in my bag. "What is this?" I say, pulling out the card. "Thats a Pokedex! It alows you to record Pokemon you catch." he says. "In fact, thats why I have given you pokemon." He says. "I want you to fill in this pokedex for me. A few years ago, I had some other kids do the same, but now there is new information to find, new things to discover! And you three are the perfect fit." He says. "Now! Go! Its time for you to start your new adventure! Allons-y!" He says. "Thank you, professer!" I say as we rush out the door. We walked out into the city of lumiose again, pokemon on shoulder. As we walked away from the lab, Rusty looked to me. "That professer was cute eh?" She said. "Ye-WAIT WHAT. I never said anything!!!!" I said defencively as Rusty and Kumi Burst out laughing. Chapter 3: Home and Back again. Sycamore gave us a tram ride back home, letting us off at Aquacorde. We ran back home to show our parents our new pokemon. I ran in the door and yelled "MOM LOOK!!" And held out Chris, holding him high. "Aw! How cute! What did you name him?" She said. "Chris." I said, buzzing with excitment. Chris yipped happily. The next day Rusty, Kumi, And I met up at the cafe, and headed out for adventure. "DAVID COME ON!!!!!! YOU CAN DO ITTTTTTT!!!" Rusty shouted as david used vine whip, nearly knocking out the wild zigzagoon. She threw a pokeball at it, and it was engulfed in blue light. The pokeball rolled back and forth on the ground. A little click sounded and the zigzagoon was caught. Rusty screamed in victory, scooping the ball up. "LOOK! MY FIRST CAUGHT POKEMON!!!!!" SHe yelled. She grabed David and hugged him tight. "You have a buddy!" She said, holding it out. "CHES!" David squeaked. "IM NAMING HIM RORS!!!!!!!!: She smiles and we continue on. We tread through some grass, and a fletchling jumps out at us. "Can I take this one?" I ask and they nod. "Right then, Chris. GO GET EM! USE EMBER!" I shout, and CHris jumps off my shoulder, and a small flame is shot from his mouth. UIt hits the fletchl;ing, who shakes it off. It shakes it tail feathers at Chris, lowering his stats. "Right, Use Scratch!" I say. Chris leaps into the air, and swings his paw at the fletchling. I pull out a pokeball, throwing it at the fletchling. The ball shakes a bit, and snaps. "YUS!" I scream, picking it up. "I shall name him... Chirp!" I say. I put the pokeball in my bag and we march on. We arive in Santalune forest, Rusty with her new scatterbug, Me with my bunnelby, and Kumi with her caterpie. Dew dripped from the canopy up above, and I tried to give Chris shelter. Rusty and David wore tiny umbrella hats, and kumi and I looked at each other. "Where did those come from?" I said. "Always prepared." She smiled. "Do you have any extras?" I asked. She reached in her bag and pulled out two hats, one pokemon sized. "I always bring extras." She smiled. So on we went, trudinging through the forest in little umblrella hats. Halfway through the forest Rusty plopped down on the ground and groaned. "How much longer? It did'nt take this long with the escort!!!" She said. I layed down beside her and sighed. "You right. D'you think were lost?" I said. Chris sat on top of my hat, keeping watch over us. David hopped up, squishing my face. The two chattered up quite a storm, and soon Matt joined in. My face became a poke lounge. I tried to open my mouth for air but got a mouthfull of fur. Rusty picked up David, and held out a berry. "Now, Ace's face is not chair. No its not! no its not cutie!" She said rubbing noses with him. Kumi scoops up Matt, petting his head. "I think you guys were on the right track." She says to us. "How about we camp out here?" she says. I pull Chris off of my hat, and we set up camp. We tuck into a little clump of bushes, hidden away. "Who is going to take first watch?" I ask. I put chris on my shoulder and sit down. "You can if you want." Kumi says. Rusty yawns "Night!" she says and plunks down, falling asleep as soon as she hits the ground. "Alright then." I lean against a tree trunk with chris beside me and watch as a scatterbug chases a leaf. Chapter 4: Quite the looker. After the forset, we trudge out, Kumi with her new pansage oregano (We have no idea why she choose that name) and Rusty holding her new scatterbug strax. We cut across quickly through the next route, promising to stop back later. We finally ran into snatalune, Kumi and rusty collapsing on a bench while i leaned on a blue box. "Now what?" I said, panting. "Rest." Kumi said, and sat Matt in her lap. "Where?" I sighed. Rusty took a qucik scan of the area, and jumped up. "The hotel of course!" She said and ran off. We followed. We walked into the hotel, I sat in the chair and we looked at eachother. "You go get us rooms." I said, motioning to Rusty. "How? We have no money!" she said. "THIS WAS YOUR IDEA." Kumi sighed. "Well, i honestly did'nt think about it." She said and slumped on the table. Just then a man in a brown trench coat came to us. "You girls need help?" He asked. "D-d-" rusty stuttered as she looked up. I couldent find the words. Kumi blinked a few times,not sure if she was seeing things, and shook her head. "Um, we just, ah, we just are relaxing here." She stuttered. "You sure? Because if you need a room I can help you there." He said. He strutted over to the desk, flashed his ID book, and turned around. "There you go" He said. He walked up to us and scratched Davids chin. "If you ever need anything, just stop by my office in lumiose, m'k?" He said, just before he walked out the door he turned back. "By the way, name's looker!" And he left. Chapter 5: GIVE ME YOUR PUMPKINS After a night resting in the penthouse suite of the Santalune Hotel, we march out of our hotel, ready to face the day. "LETS GO BATTLE THE GYM." Rusty bursts out running but i grab her by the collar, her legs on flailing in air. Being at least 6 inches taller meant I could hold her above. It came in handy. "Calm down Ms.Exciteded pants. Our pokemon are all under level ten, we wouldn't stand a chance in there." I say, setting her back down. "I hate it when you do that." She huffs, dusting off her jacket. Kumi shrugs. "So, I suppose we go train?" She says. I nod. "Best thing we can do at the moment." I say. Rusty hangs her head back. "Sooner the better. I wanna go see looker again." She says. "You just want to because he looks like the Doctor!" Kumi laughs and I tilt my head. "I think he was the doctor." I say jokingly, but we think about it for a minute. "Uh.....lets go." Kumi says and we head for the nearest route. We arrive at Route 3, trudging through tall grass and battling pokemon, knocking them out left and right. "shouldn't we be catching these?" Kumi says after a while. Rusty and I stop dead. "Oh yeah..." I say. "Well, there is always time." I shrug. Rusty shakes her head. "Not at all! If we challenge the gym today, Then we wont have time for doctor who!!!" She says. "We challenge it tommarow then!" I say and we high-five. Kumi sighs. "HI THERE" a voice says behind us and we jump. We spin around to see a kid about our age, wearing a cape and suit, with a Bunnlby by their side. "Whast brings you too Route 3?" She asks. "Were just leveling up our pokemon is all." I say. "Oh! Lovely! Well, I suppose you want a battle with me? For practice of course." She says. "Got any pumpkin seeds by the way? Better than sunflower seeds trust me." "No." I say. "But a battle sounds nice." I smile. "So who will battle me?" She smiles and her bunnlby fluffs out its chest. We look to eachother and nod. "I think Rusty can take this one." I say and Kumi smiles. "Im taking the next one though!" she says. "Magnificient! Now, hit me with your best shot!" She smiles. "Alright then! Come on, david!" She yells, and david dives for the bunnlby, who sidesteps, causing david to crash. "You ok, Buddy?" Rusty says and David nods. "Then use vine whip!" She yells, David lashes a vine from behind his neck, the bunnlby siddlestepping, and the vine recoils and hits david in the face. "David! Ok buddy, use scratch!" She says. David runs up, striking the bunnlby in the jaw. It shakes its head and whacks david with its foot. "Alright buddy, you have had enough." Rusty says, calling him back. "ALRIGHT RORS, YOUR TIME TO SHINE!" she says, throwing the pokeball out. Rors pops out, ready to battle. "USE TAIL WHIP!" Rusty yells, and Rors shakes his hind fur, making bunnlby shake its head. Rors jumps into action, takling the bunnlby. The two wrestle for a bit, before Rusty calls out."Alright Rors! Use bite!" She yells, and Rors sinks his teeth into bunnlby's side. Bunnlby faints and is put in his pokeball. "You did well. Nice going." She says, popping a pumpkin seed in her mouth. "My name is Gora, by the way." She smiles. She paid her share, tipped her hat, and wlked away faster than she had come. Chapter 6: On the road again. MORE COMING SOOON Hope you like! Chapter whatever coming soon! :3 If you want to be in it, leave me a bio, and one pokemon you would like. Google translate for french words lets hope its right. -_-''' '''Enjoy! GUYS I GOT THE NAME OF THE TWON WRONG IN THE FIRST CHAPTER WHY. I MISSPELLED TOWN IN THIS SENTANCE WHYYYYYYY Category:Blog posts